


Iero Twin Oneshots

by xotragician_child



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Castiel!Gerard Way, Dean!Frank Iero, First Time, Gay Sex, Human Gerard - Freeform, Hunt, Hunter Anthony, Hunter Frank, M/M, Multi, Prey - Freeform, Sam!Anthony Iero, Supernatural Themed, Threesome, Vampire Anthony, Vampire Frank, Vampires, angel Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Title says it all. Its just a bunch of Iero twin oneshots for you guys since there arent too many out there and of great quality.SIDE NOTE: Because some people are twat waffles, I feel the need to explain for some reason that this is Frank and his fictional brother Anthony and of Cherry and Lily. I mean come the fuck on, seriously? How retarded can you be.Smut and trigger warnings and stuff.





	1. Part 1- Season Don't Fear the Reaper

A/N: so this is in two parts, and it's also a Supernatural based piece, with Sam!Anthony, Dean!Frank and Cas!Gerard. Idk if anyone's done this but now I am so.

DangerDays!Frank and Joyriding!Anthony and Revenge!Gerard

 

Season's Don't Fear the Reaper

Frank and Anthony Iero never had a normal childhood, per se. With their dad being in the business he was, his sons followed in his footsteps.

Most people would never believe what they did, because most people never even knew the things they hunted were real.

They were things from childhood stories, they were things of folk tale, nightmare and fantasy alike.

Frank Iero and his brother had seen it all.

They had been to hell and back and to be honest, nothing could ever faze them anymore.

That was until a few weeks ago.

Frank and his brother were always together, Frank always looked out for his brother, even if they were only minutes apart, he still considered himself responsible.

And although they were two very different people, they were close. Frank was old school, covered in tattoos, his alternative music and his empathetic views on life whereas his brother was more open to suggestion, didn't seem to want to have his own body covered in ink and preferred music from his own generation.

They even dressed differently, Frank layering up in cardigans and jackets with Anthony in plaid shirts and sometimes a jacket.

Frank's hair was almost always long and shaggy, his brother's always short and kempt.

The one thing they never saw eye to eye with was their belief system. Anthony always thought that if the bad had to exist, so did the good. Whereas Frank believed the world was filled with evil and neutral, never good because no one was ever truly good.

Until he was face to face with a man who continuously told him that he was an angel of the Lord. And Frank was convinced he was an escaped mental patient in a trench coat.

Until he had to face him properly in the vessel he had taken of a young man on his death bed with terminal cancer. Although the angel had fixed his illness, he looked pale and gaunt, as though it were his own appearance.

His long greasy hair framed his molten hazel eyes, his eyes seemed to glow more than usual, the brightened soul glistening behind them. Frank was completely in denial, even when this angel had shown him the shreds left of his wings.

The angel refused to give Frank his real named, refused to share that with either brother and told them they could call him Gerard, with it being his vessel's name.

Frank was starting to believe it, with Anthony down his ear, telling him to just listen to the angel, that he was speaking the truth, because Anthony was already in acceptance.

"Anthony.." Frank sighed, looking over at his brother in the old diner booth, Anthony was sipping on his sludge coffee, before he set the cup down and let out a sigh.

"Don't patronise me, Frank. You can't keep denying what we saw."

"It's not real, Anthony. It can't.. Be.. Real."

"Frank.." Anthony sighed, plonking his elbows on the table with a 'thump-thump' before rubbing his hands over his face, "Then how would you explain how it happened, the wind, the- the lightning.. The wings, Frank."

"There were no wings!" Frank said loudly before leaning in to whisper, "It could be a trick, old mirror and smoke shit."

"You and I both know we checked that hangar after we set the traps and symbols. There's no way."

"Tony, please.." Frank said as he took a sip of his cherry cola, eyeing his brother, "it just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well you better start believing it, Frank."

Frank let out a sigh as the waitress set his greasy breakfast down in front of him before refilling Anthony's coffee.

"I just.. I mean.. Do you really believe what he said?" Frank asked, digging into his eggs as he flooded them with tabasco sauce.

"About him pulling you out of the pit, yeah? I mean... You saw what you looked like.. Your.. Marks? Burns? Whatever it is. He said he did it, I mean angels don't lie."

"Angels never existed to me so don't say they don't lie. Right now I'm still processing the existence."

"We're real." Gerard said, suddenly appearing beside Frank, making both brothers jump in fright, with Frank spitting egg and Anthony hopping in the booth and knocking his knees on the underside of the table.

"Jesus, Gee." Frank said sternly as Anthony pulled a face and wiped the egg off of the table, "So what do you want, exactly?"

"I am not welcome?" he asked, turning in the booth to look at Frank with an innocent frown, "Do you not wish me here?"

"N- No.." Anthony said and Frank held up a finger as he chewed before swallowing the bite of breakfast toast.

"Just.." he said, "You cant just appear like that in the middle of a frikken diner, Gee. People aren't used to it."

"I see." Gerard frowned, turning to look at Anthony, "Is this true?"

"Well yeah."

"My apologies." Gerard said simply.

"So, uh, what is it you want exactly?" Anthony asked and Gerard set an elbow on the table and eyed Anthony making him clear his throat and shift in the booth.

"I seem to feel some awkwardness from you, Tony. Do I make you... Uncomfortable?" Gerard asked, frowning again.

"No, I, uh."

"Leave him alone, Gee. So do you want?" Frank asked and Gerard looked at him, eyes piercing and making Frank swallow against something in his throat, ignoring the pang in his chest when he looked into those bright eyes.

He swirled his fork through the tabasco and grease mixing on his plate.

"I feel it is pertinent to ask for your help."

"With?"

"I feel, at this point in time, I do not fit in with... Humans."

"Ah, you think?" Frank said with a snark edge to his voice, earning a kick from his brother's boot under the table, making him grunt slightly as the pain shot into his shin.

"I feel like, although you two do not fit into the social convention of the human race as such, you two I trust more than I do the rest of them."

"Burn.." Frank muttered and Gerard looked at him in confusion, with Frank only shrugging in response.

"Can you assist me, Frank? Anthony?" Gerard asked them, his earnest gaze still unmoving on his gaunt face when Anthony shrugged.

"I guess we can give it a shot. Frank?"

"Yeah yeah, keep your angelic panties on."

"I- correct me if I'm wrong but, are panties not of female fashion?" Gerard asked and Anthony smirked.

"Yeah yeah, you wanna be a real boy, now scoot, I wanna get out of here." Frank turned, pushing Gerard from the booth as he slid out.

"I do not understand." Gerard said softly as he stopped to ask Anthony, Frank up ahead, paying for his half-eaten breakfast before wandering out to his beloved car.

"You'll get used to him."

"Is he okay?" Gerard asked as they exited the diner, watching Frank climb into the driver seat of his car and slam it shut, looking at them expectantly.

"I ask that often." Anthony said with a sigh and Gerard nodded quietly, walking beside one of the brothers before climbing into the back of the car.

~

"Gee, for the love of Christ." Frank sighed in frustration.

"I am fond of him, what does this have to do with the son of god?"

Anthony chuckled, reading something nearby on his laptop as Frank tried his patience teaching an angel to act like a normal person.

"It- It's an expression."

"Of fondness?" Gee asked, sitting on the edge of one of the motel beds, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Of frustration." Frank scratched the back of his neck, "Alright, try it again."

"I am really not comfortable with this, Frank."

"Well.." Frank looked at him, flopping down on the coffee table nearby, leaning forward, hands hanging between his opened knees, "Everyone swears. Whether its fuck, shit piss or crap.."

"Or worse." Anthony interjected and Frank gestured to his brother, looking intently at Gerard, who shifted uncomfortably.

"It's a sin."

"It fucking isn't." Frank said and Gerard blanched.

"I really don't-"

"Try an easy one."

"Easy?" Gerard asked.

"Say crap."

"Do I have to?"

"You want to fit in, dontcha?"

"I would most appreciate it."

"Then.. Then say crap." Frank said, his lips in a thin line as he stared into Gerard's eyes intently.

"Crap." Gerard whispered quietly and Frank got up, patting Gerard on the shoulder, making him jump at the contact.

"Atta boy, angel." Frank wandered off into the tiny kitchenette for a beer.

"Frank?"

"Yeah, Tony?" Frank asked, walking into the room again, taking a swig of the amber bitterness with a wince and a large exhale.

"There's been reports of four murders in Jackson, Mississippi."

"Yeah, so?"

"They all happened on the same day, at the same time. 3am."

"How did they die?" Frank asked with a frown, setting his beer down and wandering over.

"One hanging, two bullets to the brain, a poisoning and an attempted drowning."

"Attempted?"

"Says his parents found him just in time.. He's in hospital."

"You wanna check it out?"

"We aren't doing anything else." Tony shrugged, closing his laptop.

"When do you wanna leave?"

"Your choice, man." Tony slid from his bed and stretched, nodding towards Gerard, who was playing with the tying belt of his long beige trench coat, flopping it back and forth over his knee.

Frank smiled fondly before looking at his brother who had a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"What?" Frank asked, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing." Tony shrugged, "Hey Gee?"

"Yes, Anthony?" Gerard turned to look at them, sitting formally.

"Say fuck."

"I- I would prefer to not say it."

"Maybe Frank can make you say it." Anthony said cryptically.

"Dude." Frank said in an overly annoyed tone, smacking his brother's arm as Gerard looked at them in intense confusion.

"Why are you red, Frank." Gerard got up and same to a stop in front of Frank, eyes scanning his, "Are you ill?"

Anthony chortled quietly, walking off to start packing up.

"Look," Frank said with a small cough, "I need to help pack the car, keep yourself occupied."

"Alright." Gerard walked over and sat down at the table, staring straight ahead of him. Frank looked at him and shook his head before picking up the bag he didn't even unpack and walking out to where Anthony was by the car.

"Is everything okay with you, dude?"

"Yeah, why?" Frank asked with a grunt, picking up one of the few guns they had in the trunk and checked the bullets before loading the mag back up.

"No reason." Anthony muttered, looking through the rest of the ammo they had, checking their stock.

Frank glanced at his brother, scoffing when he turned, heading back to the motel room. He opened the door, when he was hit with the strangest sound.

Girls.

Making suspicious noises.

"Gerard?" he asked loudly into the apartment, cautiously walking through when he found Gerard on his laptop, the source of the moans and cursing, "What the hell are you doing?"

Frank launched forward, slamming his laptop shut so quickly he was certain he heard an ominous crunching noise. Gerard didn't even jump, he merely looked up at Frank with a curious gaze.

"You said I should entertain myself, I had no other source of which to try and find a reputable source and it was open, and I was curious as to why those oriental women were so poor they couldn't afford clothing.

Frank went bright pink, huffing.

"You- You don't just.. Go through people's shit."

"Why?"

"It's.. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Oh."

"Dude.." Frank ran a hand through his hair and sat on the sofa, avoiding Gerard's gaze as his cheeks grew hot and red.

"Did I.. Cross a line?" Gerard asked and got up slowly, pausing halfway and stopping, a pained expression on his face.

"What's your problem?"

"I- I'm not sure."

"You're?" Frank asked, his face scrunching up in frustrated confusion, when he noticed, "Oh jesus. You're.. Just.. You, uh.. You seem to have.."

"I have noticed, it seems my vessel has a reaction your naked, underprivileged women."

Frank let out a scoffing noise and Gerard tilted his head to the side, "Is something wrong."

"Just.. Get it away."

"How do I do this?"

"I- You.. Wait, hang on." Frank got up, but kept his distance, before sitting down again and raising his hands in surrender, "Nope."

"Please." Gerard said and took an uncomfortable step or two closer, watching Frank's expression sour uncomfortably.

"Dude this.. Just.."

"I- I feel as though it's something I need to know if the need arises a second time."

"Ew." Frank soured slightly and Gerard tilted his head to the side.

"You find my vessel repulsive?"

"No- I.. I mean.." Frank sighed, hanging his head back.

"Frank if I offend you, I apologise, I did not realise you thought I was abhorrent."

"Gee, you aren't.." Frank whispered, flushing, "I was just."

"Do you not like this vessel?"

"I didn't realise your looks was based on what I liked." Frank raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Gerard showed a flush of colour in his face before he frowned, "I find you attractive, Frank."

"You- what?" Frank sat up, eyes wide.

"I always have since the moment I pulled you from the pit, Frank." Gerard said honestly and stood right in front of Frank, their eyes unwavering from each other's.

"B- But.."

"But?"

"You're a guy, right?"

"Me or the vessel?"

"You."

"I suppose technically yes."

"R- Right.." Frank sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Is this a problem?"

"I just.. I mean.. I don't think your vessel is disgusting I just, I've never ever looked at a guy and thought, 'man, that's great'. I like girls. I always have, man."

"I see, would you prefer if-"

"Gee, shut your word hole for a second okay. I have to just.. this is a lot, okay?"

"I see." He said simply.

"You really.. I mean you're an angel, are you guys all like, no gay or die, crap?"

"Incorrect." Gerard said and Frank raised an eyebrow, "We as angels do not see the gender of a person we develop a connection with. If we have an attachment to someone, its unwavering, whether they're male or female or..."

"Or?" Frank tilted his head to the side.

"Or they haven't got a sexual identity."

"What, like a.." Frank gestured awkwardly.

"Do not pass judgement on those who decide they would rather not have a preference on their genitals, Frank Iero."

Frank shrunk back, holding up his hands, when Gerard leaned down over him, hands on the back of the sofa, his hair hanging to frame their faces in a curtain of black.

"S- Sorry." Frank said softly and Gerard eyed him before speaking again.

"I have an attachment to you, Frank."

"I- I figured."

"Frank?"

"Yes?"

"I want to experience what it's like?"

"What?"

"Feeling something human."

"Like?"

"Like the most human basic instinct."

"A- And.."

"Sexual intercourse, Frank."

"Oh crap.." he whispered, before clearing his throat, "We.. Well, I can get you some girls or I can take you to go and.."

"I don't think I want girls, Frank."

"They have both?" Frank offered and Gerard slowly sat down on top of Frank, making his eyes widen as though he was about to explode.

"I do not want both." Gerard said deeply, "I want you."


	2. Part 2- Nor Do the Wind, the Sun or the Rain

Nor Do the Wind, the Sun or the Rain

"H- Gee what are you talking about?" Frank whispered softly, looking up at Gee, who was still holding onto the back of the dingy sofa, hands on either side of Frank's head.

"You, Frank."

"What- like..." Frank sucked in a breath, "Y- You want me to..."

"Only if you want to, I'm aware of consent." Gee said simply when the door opened and Frank jumped a mile on the chair, head snapping to see Tony walking in, halfway through biting into a donut.

"Oh- I uh..." he cleared his throat, "I- I should just."

"Anthony." Gee sat up on Frank's legs and looked at him with an unreadable gaze.

"Y- Yeah, Gee?" Tony finally made eye contact with the angel.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Just- Just a little, I'll admit."

"Is it because we're both... Male? Or because it's your brother?"

"I- I don't... I mean I don't judge." Tony shrugged, "Like, if- if that's what Frank wants... It's.. Yeah he's my brother."

"I see." Gee got up and walked over, looking at Tony in the eye, "Would you feel better if it were you?"

Tony's face dropped into one of surprise and he spluttered lightly, staring at Gee.

"Hey!" Frank called out, "I thought you wanted me."

Gee turned to look at Frank before looking at his brother again, "I feel a connection to both of you, I suppose it's because you're brothers, you share the bond I feel close to."

"S- So it's... Both of us?" Tony asked dryly and Gee nodded unabashedly and the brother's stared at each other for a moment when Frank shrugged.

"I don't know, man. It's..." Frank ran a hand through his hair, "I mean it... You're a, I mean you're a guy and... And you're my brother."

"Yeah..." Tony muttered in agreement and they both looked at Gee, who was absentmindedly staring out of the window with a slight frown in his brows.

Frank rolled his eyes at the angel and looked at his brother, who was biting his lip. Frank stepped around Gerard and up to his brother, "Are you actually considering it?"

"Well- I... Why not, y'know?"

"Why not?" Frank said brazenly, opening his mouth to tell his brother exactly why not before he closed his mouth, "I- I can't figure out why not... I mean except for the fact that it's weird."

"D- Do you want to?" Tony whispered as Frank looked over to see Gerard standing at the window, tapping lightly in the direction of a bird in one of the trees and he chuckled.

"I- I've never even kissed a guy before."

"First for everything." Tony shrugged.

"Since when are you so open to things like this?"

"Hey, I slept with a werewolf, that's weird enough for me."

"Yeah but the werewolf.. It was still a chick."

"I've seen how you look at him, Frank. Don't you stand here and look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing."

"I..." Frank frowned, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Exactly." Tony said with a nod.

"And what about you?"

"I'm just in it for the kick." Tony shrugged, "I don't feel the way you do with him."

"S- So you really want to do this?"

"Y- Yeah- Yeah okay..." Tony nodded and Frank whistled, making Gee turn around and wander back over, hands clasped formally behind his back.

"Yes?" Gerard asked curiously and Frank stared at him for a moment, sucking in a breath when he knotted a hand into Gerard's hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. He heard the air escape from Gee's lungs as his tongue slid into his mouth before pulling away.

"Well I- Uh.." Gee said simply as the colour tinted his cheeks, "J- Just you?"

"No, me too." Tony shrugged with a shy smile.

"You make yourself comfortable over there," Frank said as he gestured to the bed, "Just give us a second."

"Alright." Gerard said simply, shrugging out of his trench coat and setting it neatly on the sofa before he did the same with his suit jacket.

Frank looked at his brother and bit his lip, pulling him aside, "So we're doing this..."

"The more you say it, doesn't make it any less true."

"Right..." Frank nodded, "And- uh... Who's doing what?"

"I don't- What do you wanna do?" Tony pulled a face and looked over at Gerard, who had perched himself on the end of the bed with his hands clasped in his lap, ankles crossed.

"Flip for it?" Frank offered with a shrug and Anthony grinned.

"Yeah, okay."

Frank pulled a quarter from his pocket and flipped it, laying it flat on his hand, "Call it."

"Heads, I guess."

He lifted his hand, "Ah, heads."

"Nice." Anthony chuckled, eyeing Gerard, "Very nice."

"Hey, hey..." Frank scowled, shrugging off his jacket, "At least you know what you're doing. You've been sucked off before."

"And you haven't had sex?" Anthony raised an eyebrow as he kicked off his boots.

"Yeah you fucking know I have."

Anthony grimaced at his brothers words, obviously recalling multiple times he'd walked in on Frank in bed with a girl.

"And uh- Have you ever, y'know..." Anthony trailed off as he pulled his socks off, watching Frank kick his own boots off.

"What, you mean...." Frank trailed off, swallowing, "I haven't gotten around to trying it. Y'know once you find a place you like, you stick to it."

"Gross." Tony muttered and they turned to look at Gee, who looked back with innocent eyes.

"Should I get undressed?"

"It'd certainly help me if you did." Frank replied, clearing his throat as he watched Gerard stand up and undo the belt on his slacks, pushing them down with his boxers.

Both brothers cleared their throats and Frank grinned like a little boy as he looked down at his feet, looking away as Gerard shrugged out of his white shirt, standing there completely naked.

"Dude." Tony elbowed Frank, who looked up with a fierce blush at his brother who had already taken off his flannel shirt and was busy with his faded jeans.

Frank didn't move though, watching Gerard watch Tony with an avid look of curiosity in his eyes.

"You're built really well, Anthony."

"Thanks." Tony smiled and looked down at himself, kicking his clothes aside before wandering over to Gee in his boxers, kissing him softly on the lips.

Frank stared at them, swallowing slightly, still unable to move from the spot.

"Frank?" Gee asked, pulling away from Tony.

"Yeah?" Frank looked at him, heart thumping in his chest.

"Did you change your mind?" Gee turned slightly and Frank shook his head.

"No, just... Yeah no, never mind." Frank said as he reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping it beside him when Gerard got up, his hands on Frank shoulders, eyes scanning his body, "What?"

"I knew you had... Tattoos. I've never seen them all." Gee muttered quietly, eyes raking, flickering over Frank's chest and arms with an innocent quizzical gaze.

"Well enjoy yourself." Frank chuckled, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets when Gerard looked at him.

"Enjoy myself?"

"It's a statement, Gee."

"Right." Gerard looked down, flushing a bit as he frowned.

Frank brought his hands down and unbuckled his belt, unfastening his jeans and shucking them down to his ankles before kicking them off. He felt his ears heat up and he looked at Gee, sucking in a breath as he pulled his boxers down over his semi and pushed them aside with his foot.

Gerard looked down with a frown and Frank cleared his throat, "Uh, problem?"

"N- No..." Gerard looked up, "I have a question."

Frank walked over to stand beside his brother, "Yes?"

"Just, um. How is this going to work, I've never considered the dynamics before."

"I have a joke about Uranus." Frank chuckled and Tony managed a snort.

"You have a pathetic pun about my anus?" Gerard turned to look at him with mild discomfort and Frank's eyes widened.

"No! Not... Not your- I meant." Frank ran a hand through his hair, "Forgot you're a piece of chalk."

"Chalk has an anus?" Gerard asked and Tony was not in a fit of giggles, looking away.

"I'm..." Frank cleared his throat, "This isn't exactly a very arousing conversation."

"Oh. Well then why did you bring it up?" Gerard wandered over, looking into his eyes, "Would you rather prefer me making a pun about your penis."

"Wh- No!" Frank said loudly, eyes widening.

"Then don't joke about my anus."

"It wasn't about your anus!" Frank cried.

"I think he was talking about the homophone between your anus and Uranus the planet, Gee." Tony said softly, clearing his throat and Gee looked at Tony, nodding.

"I see. Is this a common thing with humans?"

"Well yeah, it's funny." Frank said simply.

"It is?"

"Obviously not." Frank said with a sigh.

"Are we gonna do this?" Tony asked, "I'm still naked."

"We all are, but neither of you answered my question."

"Oh yeah." Frank said, biting on his lip, "So you have no idea what to do?"

"No."

"We'll show you." Tony replied, "Get on the bed."

Gerard managed a small simper and walked over, getting on the bed and sitting on his knees when Tony looked at his brother, pulling him closer and looking him in the eye.

Frank let out a shaky breath, laying his forehead on Tony's shoulder.

"I think we should make him enjoy this a bit."

"How?" Frank breathed out when he felt a hand on his hip and he breathed out, whining low in his throat.

"How about this?"

"God..." Frank breathed out, "You know you're my brother."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Frankie. I'm just helping you out."

"Yeah?" Frank looked at Tony, "W- Putting on a show for our angel?"

"You bet. I figured of we're doing this, its going to change our relationship forever, why not just make it completely worse so we can't go back."

"Logic." Frank chuckled, slowly leaning in, his lips on Tony's in a tentative kiss. He ran a hand up his chest, entwining it in Tony's short locks and tugging softly. Tony let out a groan and pulled him closer, kissing back heavily, breathing out through his nose, hands digging into Frank's hips.

Frank let out a moan, his hips stuttering out of instinct and Tony gasped, reciprocating the gesture, grinding against Frank, holding him closer.

"Fuck." Frank groaned, his hand slipping between them, pressing it against the underside of his dick, feeling Tony's own erection against the back of his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait." Tony breathed out and Frank's eyes opened, "We're forgetting someone."

"Shit." Frank muttered, looking over at Gerard through the curtain ofnlong hair, who was still sat where he was, lips parted and eyes widened slightly, "Like what you see, angel?"

"I- I..." Gerard said before he cracked a smile, a rare sight that made Frank's stomach flip and he wandered over, climbing onto the bed behind Gerard with Tony following suit, sitting on his knees in front of Gerard.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hello." Gerard replied and Tony leaned forward on his hands and knees, face right in front of the angel.

"We're gonna make you feel real good. Promise." Tony whispered, kissing Gerard slowly, gaining confidence as Gerard kissed back.

Frank watched them, taking in a breath as he ran his hands over Gerard's pale skin, fingers dancing up his back and over the large scars on his skin that ran parallel, indications of his beautiful wings and back down, squeezing his ass roughly and hearing him groan quietly against Tony's lips.

Gerard pulled away with a moan and looked back at Frank, "What are you going to do?"

"You really want to know?" Frank bit his lip, wrapping a toned arm around Gerard's stomach and pulling him up into a sitting position, perching the angel on his lap and kissing over his shoulder with the angel nodding, "Well I'm gonna fuck you, Gee. Nice and hard."

"O- Oh..." Gerard moaned softly, rocking his hips down against Frank and a shudder running through him, "And you?"

"Well, I'm going to have fun with your mouth."

Gerard swallowed slowly and looked at Frank, "You're gonna hurt me."

"I'm sorry..." Frank breathed out, his fingers slowly stroking the soft skin on the very inner of Gerard's thigh.

"No." Gerard opened his legs slightly, "I want you to."

"Wh- You do?"

"Please." Gerard whispered, "I want to know what it's like. I want to feel like you want it."

"I- I want it... I want- I want you." Frank murmured softly, building up the confidence when he wrapped his fingers around Gerard's dick, pumping him slowly, hiding his face in Gerard's pale neck.

"Don't you look so good." Tony muttered softly and Frank looked up to see Gerard's eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back and mouth shut. Frank looked at his brother, who had his hand wrapped around his own dick, pumping slowly.

Frank sucked in a breath and put his hands on Gee's hips, pushing him forward onto his hands and knees.

Gerard went down with a huff and looked up at Tony, who was smirking back.

"Open your mouth, angel." Tony said simply and Gerard complied, parting his lips curiously when Tony slid forward, the tip of his dick sliding passed Gee's lips, "Suck."

And from what Frank could tell, Gerard had yet again done as he was told, watching Tony's eyes roll back and close, lips parting as he let out a groan.

"Slow down, I haven't even started yet." Frank mused with a smirk and Tony paused, pulling out with a small pop.

Frank bit his lip, "I don't exactly have lube."

"Uh..." Tony looked around, "Yeah you should find something."

"Like what?"

"Oh." Tony said, leaning over and digging into his bag when he pulled out a bottle of lotion, "Would this work?"

"Yeah, that'd do the trick, worked for me." Frank grinned and watched Anthony grimace at the thought of his brother jerking off. Frank grabbed the bottle and opened the cap with a snick, pouring a rather generous amount into his palm and lathering up his fingers when he lowered his hand.

He took a pause, biting on his lip and tried sliding a finger in, frowning.

"Christ."

"What?"

"Not that I'd know but..." Frank managed to slide his finger in carefully, "Assholes are tight. Like. That kind of hurt my finger."

"Really?" Tony frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was that tight."

"Um." Gerard muttered, "You think it hurt you."

"Oh shit, sorry..." Frank muttered, experimentally sliding his finger in further with a cringe.

"How do guys manage a dick in there."

"Well they don't say it fucking hurts for shits and giggles y'know."

"You could break a pencil in here." Frank muttered, groaning softly under his breath as he began moving his hand back and forth, hearing Gerard whimper and his body tense up.

"You okay?" Tony asked, cupping Gerard's face in his large hands and looking down at him, leaning in to kiss him, distracting him from the pain when Frank slid in a second.

He let out another groan, holding onto Gee's hip with tense fingers when he began stretching, watching his fingers with an avid curiosity before looking up, watching Gerard and his brother making out, listening to the noises falling from their lips.

Frank twisted his fingers and Gerard let out a loud whimpering moan, his thighs shaking, a wicked smile on Frank's face.

"Was that good?"

"Do it again." Gerard groaned, his shaking hips teetering back onto Frank's fingers when he managed to slip a third into Gerard's asshole, the tightness constricting his fingers when he managed to spread them out, crooking them and watching Gerard falter again against Anthony's lips, watching his brother smirk.

"Y- Yeah okay, I'm good." Frank nodded at Anthony, who pulled away and straightened up.

"You first."

Frank let out a hum and sat up on his knees, pouring more of the lotion into his palm and lathering it over his dick, his slicked finger still inside of Gerard when he slid forward.

He slid his fingers out slowly, replacing it instead, with his dick, watching the head disappear.

"O- Oh..." Gerard moaned quietly, tensing up with a hiss as Frank continued sliding in, gripping Gerard's hips and thrusting in shallowly.

He was finally in, bottoming out with a grunt, his hips flush with Gerard's ass as he closed his eyes, panting slightly, "Fuck."

He opened his eyes and watching Tony sliding closer, tilting Gerard's head up a bit, his hips slowly thrusting forward as his lips parted, a groan hitting his throat.

Frank pulled out slowly and slid back in, a muffled moan from Gerard had his breath hitching as he picked up a tentative pace, watching himself sliding in and out of Gerard's tight pink hole. He shuddered.

"Fuck..." Anthony spat out, hand threading into Gerard's long hair, his hips snapping forward with Gerard's body jerking back and forth at the twins' synced motions, rocking him back and forth. His mouth slid forward on Tony as Frank pushed in, Frank pulling out as Gerard slid back.

Frank was moaning through his teeth, hands kneading Gerard's ass, an inquisitive finger slowly tracing the pink rim of muscle and Gerard jerked forward, gagging heavily and his back arched.

Frank smirked to himself, continuing the slow finger motions as he thrust in and out, picking up a pace as his thighs tensed up, the heat starting to boil up.

"Wh- Whoa, slow down, Frank..." Tony muttered, "You're moving him and... Fuck... I'm not gonna last."

"I- I can't... So fucking good." Frank groaned, head hanging forward.

"Fuck- ah..." Tony groaned, pulling out with a grunt and watching Gerard wall forward, face pressed into the mattress, his head between Anthony's thighs.

"S- Switch..." Tony muttered, "C'mon I wanna try."

"Wh.." Frank looked down, managing to still himself, "I don't know..."

"Please..." Gerard croaked, his voice hoarse.

"But... You don't want this in your mouth."

"I don't eat, Frank. I don't care." Gerard groaned and jerked his hips forward, sliding off of Frank with a moan.'

Frank whimpered at the loss of the tight heat and Anthony groaned, scrambling around the other side of Gerard as Frank got up off of the bed. he watched Anthony's hands grasp Gerard's ass, kneading it, spreading it as he grabbed the lotion and slicked himself up.

He slid forward, as Frank climbed on in front of Gerard, who looked up at him with wide eyes and swollen lips.

Gerard cried out suddenly as he was pulled back, Anthony's hips snapping forward as he moaned loudly through his teeth.

Gerard was panting, fingers fisted in the sheets below him as he lifted himself up on wobbly arms, "Fuck..." he muttered under his breath and the sound of the curse had another knot of heat worked itself up in Frank's stomach.

"C'mere, angel." Frank whispered, watching Gerard's body slowly dip back and forth with Anthony's hard thrusts, his hair alternating with motion, swifting back and forth in sweaty strands. Frank went forward on his knees and Gerard dropped his head, taking Frank's tip into his mouth, swirling the tip with his tongue.

Frank let out a groan, shuddering at the slick and fluid flitting of tastebuds over his sensitive nerve endings and straightened up, "Gonna fuck your mouth."

"God yeah." Anthony muttered, looking at Frank with a wide grin, "Wanna see you wreck him that side too."

"Pig." Frank breathed out, knotting his fingers in Gerard's already fucked out and matted hair and slid Gerard's mouth further over his dick, feeling him instantly relax, wide and desperate eyes peering up at him as saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth, "Mother of fuck..."

Gerard let out a whimper and Frank let out a grunt at the reverberating waves of pleasure shot through him, tightening the knots even further, pulling Gerard as far down as he could. He felt the head of his dick press firmly against the back of Gee's throat and he gulped, pulling out and slamming down hard, Gerard lurching back and crying out, hands clenching further into the paisley sheets as Frank picked up a pace.

"G- Get him off, 'm not gonna last." Frank said with a grunt and Tony nodded, reaching down to wrap a fist around Gerard's erection.

Gerard was moaning around Frank, the small vibrations making Frank cry out, frowning down and keeping the eye contact with Gerard, watching his spit-shined dick sliding between his lips.

"Y- Yeah... Just like that..." Frank gritted out, tightening his fingers as Gerard's eyes widened before the closed, his pace suddenly picking up quickly on its own accord when his body shattered into a fit of tremors.

Frank looked at Tony, who had his eyes set on his brother as he continued thrusting, his arm moving quickly, pumping Gerard through a heavy orgasm.

The pale boy stopped, moaning quietly as Frank panted down at him, unknotting his fingers and stroking a hand down Gerard's flushed face when he pulled out slowly, watching the slit run down in a line to Gerard's lips before it fell onto the sheets.

Frank looked up at Anthony, "You go, go on."

"And you?"

"Just go." Frank growled, wrapping a fist around his dick and pumping slowly with a moan, looking down at Gerard with a smirk, "Gonna make you look so pretty, Gee."

Gerard let out a small whimper, his body still lurching back and forth, a loud smack of skin on skin went on as his ass hit Anthony's hips. The hard thrusts had his body jerking softly as Frank watched him, moaning as the heat picked up under his sweaty skin, his hand pumping roughly.

Tony was moaning low behind Gerard, pulling him back desperately when he tensed before he let out a groan, thrusting quickly into Gerard as he came. Frank bit his lip, he didn't want to look but he couldn't look away, Anthony's brows knitted together, lips parted as his head hung back.

"God, c'mere." Frank groaned, fisting a hand in Gerard's hair and groaning out in quick gasps, trying to catch air in his lungs when the dam walls broke apart, shattering into a million pieces as he came suddenly in white spurts. The white fluid spilling out on Gerard's pale skin as Frank pumped quickly, eyes watching below him.

Gerard let out a whine in the back of his throat and stared up at Frank, pursing his lips as Frank slowed down, panting as he let go and sat back on his knees.

Gerard fell down onto the sheets, staring up at Frank with a heady breath, come still running down over his lips and his cheek.

"I wouldn't suggest tasting it." Frank breathed out, biting on his lip as Tony let out a loud breath and flopped over across the bed behind Gerard, laying there and staring up at the ceiling looking slightly bewildered.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know but I've heard it isn't great."

Gerard licked his lip curiously and pulled a face before he managed to sit up a bit, wiping his face on his hand.

"I have tried worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"Although I have tried better." Gerard admitted and Frank cracked a giggle, chuckling.

"How do you feel?" Anthony asked as Gerard lay down across the bed beside him.

"A little worse for wear." He said with a hint of a smile.

"That bad?" Frank asked, laying down beside him, staring at the watermark on the ceiling.

"Not bad," Gerard shrugged, "I would do it again, just not when my rear is throbbing."

"Throbbing, huh?" Anthony snorted and Gerard managed a broader smile.

"I liked that." Frank admitted.

"You did?" Gerard turned to look at him.

"Yeah."

"With no disrespect to Anthony, but I think I'd like to do it with just you next time."

"I won't argue at all, I think you should both definitely fuck again." Tony smirked and got up, sliding off of the bed and pulling on a flannel shirt, leaving it open as he walked into the kitchenette.

"You think- You think we should... Fuck again?" Gerard turned on the bed and looked at Frank, who felt himself deflate slightly at the hopeful look in Gerard's eyes.

"Y- Yeah..." Frank leaned forward, his lips on Gerard's in a small kiss.

"As great as that was, Jackson Mississippi, remember?" Anthony called out and Frank groaned, flopping back.

"Asshole." He muttered with a groan before he got up and handed Gerard his boxers, pulling his own on and flinging Anthony's own underwear at him before he walked into the kitchen to grab his own beer.

The constant thought of sex with Gerard still fresh in his mind and it would be for a while.


	3. Part 1- I Know I've Got You Under My Skin

A/N: BlackParade!FrankandAnthony and TealRoots!Gerard

I Know I Got You Under My Skin

"Frank, it's your birthday tomorrow." Anthony grinned, fangs glinting in the dim candle light as he took a long and heady sip of the O Negative in his tall glass.

"It's your too, dear brother." Frank smiled, taking his own sip from his own glass as he crossed his leg over the other and leaned back in his arm chair.

"Your sarcasm is highly fucking unappreciated." Anthony rolled his eyes and Frank chuckled, running his tongue over a fang when he set the glass down.

"This isn't doing it for me, I want to hunt." Frank sighed as he got up, stretching, hearing his bones click.

"Better go before you turn four hundred and eight and become an old man." Anthony chuckled.

"We're the same age, you fossil. Both born in 1609, both the same age, both fossils, yeah?" Frank rolled his eyes.

"The good old days." Anthony sighed, "I still get a good chuckle remembering you in a frilly collar y'know, brother."

"Fuck off, I rocked it." Frank sighed, "Although I'm glad they invented actual pants later on."

"You're never going to forget about the 40's are you?"

"Never." Frank sighed, "It was the best this world has seen, anything from the 20's to the 40's."

"If you say so." Anthony muttered before shucking back the rest of the dark liquid, "I'm going to rest. You're going to hunt I presume."

"Definitely." Frank replied as he straightened up, adjusting his black blazer before turning to his brother, "How do I look?"

"As fine as always." Anthony said with a nod, "Only because you look like me."

Frank flipped his brother off, fastening his cufflink one more time before he walked out casually, slicking his hair back as he exited the building.

Frank stood out in the cool, crisp air, standing on the porch as he looked up at the sky, the same sky that watched him come into the world, the same sky he had looked up at for all the years he had walked the earth, alive or dead.

He stepped off the porch of their house that was nestled in the Northern New Jersey forest, his black shoes silent on the earth. He took in a deep breath, biting on his lip before he ran off, darting through the trees at a lightning speed.

He continued to run through the forest on the outskirts of the city, his senses on high alert for any scent, any movement, his eyes glowing pure white as he hit hunt mode, overcoming his hazel eyes.

And he stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapping to the side as the scent of a creature hit his nostrils. He climbed up into a tree, surveying the surroundings when he noted the massive black bear lumbering around below.

Frank closed his eyes, his body morphine dissipating into the fine mist that hugged the earth at night, slipping from the trees to the ground, snaking passed the bear before he formed up again.

He licked his lips before pouncing, jumping like an agile cat, landing on top of the bear like a cowboy on a bucking bull.

The bear let out a loud, startled roar and took off, hitting himself against trees as Frank clung to his fur, his fangs extending maliciously as he grabbed the bear's neck and jumped off, flipping the massive creature over as if it were a stuffed toy.

The bear flipped over onto its back as Frank flipped over, landing on top of the animal in a split second before snapping it's neck.

The bear gave one more spasm before it went lifeless and Frank chuckled, looking down before he leaned over and sank his fangs into the flesh, drinking in the warm life source.

Frank had managed to drain the three-hundred-and-seventy-something pound bear of its 3 gallons of blood within a couple minutes, satiating the intense hunger in his system that drove him wild.

He let out a low growl and sat up, looking at the long claws on the ends of his tattooed fingers and drove his hands down, deep into the flesh of the animal before ripping it open, the remaining blood spattering over his face. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he ran his hands over his face, taking in the scent that was now overwhelming his body.

He knew other predators would soon be closing in and he had no need for them having drank his fill. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he sat up and stood up.

He looked down at his hands before he wandered out of the woods at a slow pace, his hands clasped calmly behind his back as his shoes hit the tarmac of the starting street. He carried on walking, looking around, licking at his lip absentmindedly, taking in the sleeping suburbia.

"Oh to sleep. If men only felt the same way about death as they did about sleep, all terrors would cease. Men sleep contentedly, assured that they will wake the following morning. Oh, how they should feel the same way about their lives." Frank said as he looked at all of the darkened houses, not one window lit up with the prospect of anyone stirring.

Frank stopped outside of a house, walking up to their front yard before he stuck his hands into their outside fountain, watching the water turn the soft shade of vermillion as he scrubbed. He leaned over, splashing his face, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his flesh.

He straightened up, shaking his hands off before wiping them on his trousers and he carried on crossing their lawn, walking over to the next house.

And that's when it caught his attention, the soft tendril of smell hitting his heightened smell. He froze, raising an eyebrow at the soft smell that wafted over to him.

The intoxicating smell of something flowery, an inticing smell that reminded him of his mother's gardens when he was a child, the tall hedges of roses, the twisting vines of orchids, the soft breath of jasmine.

He looked up at the house with a frown, walking closer to the double storey house and looking up at the window facing him.

He put his hand on the wall before he looked around and began scaling the building, climbing up as through he were merely crawling on the floor, a reptile up a tree. He stopped at the window and bit his lip, having it being closed with the cold exterior climate of winter approaching.

He closed his eyes, his body dissipating into its fog-like form, slipping into the bedroom through the mere cracks of the window and into the room.

He took physical form again, standing by the window, looking around in the dark, noting he was in a bedroom of sorts.

The smell emanating from the room was unlike the smell he had been searching for, the room smelling keenly like the crisp cool ocean,

Frank walked over, looking down at the sleeping figure of a boy, his mouth open as he snored, his mousy brown hair a mess over his gaunt facial features as he slept peacefully. His head almost off of the pillow, feet dangling from the bottom, the blanket laying in a bunch on the ground, his hand hanging on the ground as his watch beeped 1am.

Frank frowned, picking the blanket up and laying it over the lanky teenager before he walked to the door, opening it with a twist of his hand before walking out onto the landing, pulling his hand forward passed his hip, the door closing behind him silently. Noting the plaque similar to that of a Jersey number plate on it that read "Michael".

He took in a deep inhale, looking to his left when a mingling of two intertwining smells made their way into his senses, that of fresh pine forest, a smell of earth and rain mingling with an almost citrus smell, a fresh buzz of zest. Neither of which he cared for.

He turned to his right, the smell he longed for calling to him, making him glide with striding steps over to a closed door.

He looked over the door, his eyes wandering over the stickers and decals that decorated it. Many of which he noted to be band related, some of which he recognised, other being haphazard drawings and another plate that bore the name "Gerard" in the same Jersey plate.

Frank twisted his hand a second time, the door handle turning, unlocking with a click and slowly, silently opening enough for Frank to slide inside before he closed it again.

He looked around curiously at the incredibly messy room, smirking at how extremely opposite it was to the other bedroom he had just been in that was almost pristine and way too clean.

This room had paper's scattered everywhere, clothing both clean and dirty joined in to the medley. There was a desk, or rather Frank assumed to be a desk what with the black desk chair parked in front of it that also seemed to be piled with clothes. The 'desk' was covered in all sorts of things, pages and books and a mish-mosh of everything.

The bed was in the corner near the window, tucked into a section that stuck out from the rest of the house in a bay window. Frank snuck over to look at which window it was, noting it was on the right side of the house for future reference.

He looked down at the sleeping figure, biting his lip, the boy seemed older than, Frank assumed Michael to be his brother. He had long black hair, the roots being a stunning blue-green. Even in the dark Frank could see the boy was pale, his skin smooth and untainted by puberty and acne.

His lips parted as he breathed, laying on his back, his head tilted to the side, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Frank couldn't help but stare, even if his bare shoulders was all that Frank could see from above the blanket.

Frank frowned, finding himself entranced by the sleeping figure, completely mesmerised and unable to take his eyes off of Gerard. So that was where he stayed for six hours, watching as he tossed and turned in his sleep, changing from back to side to stomach and over again, mumbling quietly every now and again.

Frank moved over, taking Gerard's hand in his own, going down on his haunches, crouching to examine his hand, the callouses in the palms indicating that of an artist, the length of the fingers and the knuckles. He leaned over, placing a kiss to the middle of Gerard's palm.

He straightened up.

"You're mine." Frank whispered, "And you'll want me."

Frank leaned over, his face mere inches from Gerard's, the flowery smell taking over his entirety. He reached up with a finger, tilting Gerard's head away, exposing his neck when he leaned down, his exposed fangs sinking into the flesh.

Gerard let out a sharp hiss of pain that ended in a low groan as Frank pulled out, licking over the mark and watching it disappear. He smiled down at the boy, knowing full well that he now had the boy locked under his spell, knowing he would be all over Gerard's mind both awake and asleep.

Knowing that Gerard was now his, the small amount of venom surging through his body marked Gerard, like a dog marking its territory. Or a spider biting a human, knowing any other spider to come near would not bite, sensing the venom of the previous attack.

Gerard was his.

No one would take him away.

Frank backed up, walking up the wall and onto the ceiling, looking at Gerard upside down before he sat, crossing his legs and perching himself comfortably on the roof, resting his hands on his lap. Never taking his eyes off of his new possession.

It was the alarm from Gerard's phone that gave Frank half a coronary, waking him from his trance as Gerard stirred, frowning unhappily.

Gerard reached over with a groan, his eyes still closed, turning the volume down on the side before he whined unhappily.

Frank froze, sliding into the corner behind the side of the bay window and out of Gerard's periphery.

"The fuck was that..." Gerard whispered and Frank closed his eyes, staying dead still as Gerard got up and walked out of his room completely unaware as he ran a hand through his hair. Frank stared at him as he walked out in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Fuck." Frank muttered before he opened the window and jumped out, climbing onto the roof before jumping down and speeding off through the trees towards his tree encircled abode.

Not two minutes went by when he was walking through the front door quietly, closing it behind him, sensing his brother's presence behind him, zipping right behind him.

"Where in all hell's name have you been?" Anthony called out and Frank sighed, turning to look at his twin.

"Out."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Anthony frowned and Frank copied his facial expression.

"Beg your pardon?" Frank asked indignantly.

"They're... Dilated. Why?" Anthony asked and Frank shrugged.

"Not sure."

"Where were you?" Anthony asked, his voice suddenly concerned as he lay a hand on Frank's shoulder, eyes scanning intricately.

"I went out to hunt." Frank replied, clearing his throat.

"I can smell it on you." Anthony nodded, "Black bear."

"Yes."

"And something else..." Anthony muttered, "It's soaked into you. It's on your clothes. Orchids."

Frank frowned, at least somewhat satiated in the knowledge that now he had narrowed down the smell he longed to have around him so fully, "It may not be your tongue that is in need of control, Anthony, but it's your face that is in need of deliverance."

"Leave it..." Frank muttered softly and Anthony dropped his hand, eyeing his brother for a moment.

"Be careful." Was all that Anthony managed before Frank turned into his study.

~

Frank stared at the clock as it chimed midnight, biting on his lip as he ignored the urge to get up and go back to Gerard. It was difficult, trying to hold back his self control. It was usually so easy, he had had three hundred and eighty six years of practice, having died at twenty three with his brother in the 1622 Indian Massacre in Jamestown as the Colony of Virginia.

Frank could still vaguely remember being killed by the Powhatans that had come into their settlement, being wary of them all despite them bearing gifts of food. He could remember watching his brother being mauled by a native, hearing his screams, watching the blood flow.

He remembered trying to attack his brother's murdered before he was turned on and having his throat torn out.

Thereafter it was a blur, only vaguely remembering waking up being insatiably hungry beside his brother, terrified and alone.

And never again did they go back, running off, making sure there was never a record of themselves in the town, taking their names from every document, from every book, destroying their belongings, keeping only matters of the heart.

Thereafter they moved to England, managing to stow away on a large boat, going from ship to ship where they stayed for centuries before coming back a hundred years before in 1917 on a massive tanker of a boat, an impressive steel vessel much like the titanic that had sunk three years before, moving from country to country and state to state before they settled in New Jersey.

No record of them existed to this day, not a number for a phone, a bank card or a job or even a fingerprint, they had only ever been seen a couple times in the town over the year with people barely taking notice of the fancy dressed boys that walked incognito.

"Fuck sake." Frank muttered, resting his elbows on his desk, his face buried in his hands with a groan, "Fuck it."

Frank stood up, walking to the door when he took in a deep breath and looked down at himself, inspecting his clothing. He wondered whether he was dressed appropriately. Appropriately for what, he wasn't sure. Whether it was to stare at a boy all night or not, he wasn't sure of his choice of his black, form-fitting suit, the black shirt beneath it, his usual attire, black as the night.

He shrugged to himself, opening the door with a flourish of his hand before he walked back out into the chilly air, feeling it warm and balmy against his icy skin.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked, suddenly appearing upside down in front of Frank, casually standing from the porch rafters like a bat.

"Out, brother." Frank merely commented, glancing at his nails as he picked at his finger nonchalantly before gazing up into his brother's green, feline-like eyes that mimicked his own, the slitted pupils narrowing suspiciously.

"I see. And where is this 'out'?"

"None of your business, I'm sure." Frank replied again and Anthony's eyes narrowed before jumping down from the rafter to land lightly on his feet.

"Fine. Go on." Anthony stepped aside and Frank stepped off of the porch in a single stride, but not before Anthony took his hand. Frank turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "You watch your step, brother. You're leaving this safety far too often, hunting or not."

"Shut your mouth." Frank said, his words not laced with annoyance or anxiety but of empathy, wanting almost to laugh at his brother.

"Waste not your night on frivolity, brother. It is dangerous."

"You go and read your books, Anthony." Frank said, taking his hand from his brother, patting his shoulder before running off through the trees, sprinting faster than the cool breeze, the air, the wind created by his swift darting was whipping through his hair, blowing his blazer behind him.

He came to a halt outside of Gerard's house, looking up at the window before taking a running jump to the house, flying up to cling onto the wall besides Michael's window. He continued crawling, scaling the wall when he noticed the window was open and he smirked.

He had told Gerard earlier beforehand, not an hour before that he had to leave the window open before he went to bed. Frank wasn't sure if Gerard had gotten the message so far away, but Frank was glad to see he still had control over his new peon.

He slipped into the bedroom and landed lightly on the carpet, pulling his hand behind him as the window closed with a light snap. Frank looked over to see Gerard asleep in the bed, dressed in a lot more clothing than the night before, a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

Frank smirked at his precious slave, eyes gazing fondly, reaching out to touch his warm cheek, feeling the blood thrumming under his skin.

Frank climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling, taking his seat where he had been the night before. He sat, mesmerised, staring at Gerard for God knows how long, his body completely losing its focus on anything around him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Anthony hissed softly as he reappeared from his previous mist form, making Frank hiss in fright and slide back on the ceiling, glaring at Anthony, who stood there with his arms folded.

"How did you find me?" Frank asked in a silent whisper.

"Followed your scent." Anthony waved a hand, "What the fuck?"

"I-..." Frank frowned before jumping down lightly and looking at Gerard, biting on his lip, "He's mine."

"Yours?" Anthony raised an eyebrow before walking over to Gerard and leaning over, "You marked him?"

"Yes." Frank hissed, suddenly beside Anthony, "Mine."

Anthony eyed his brother skeptically when there was a soft moan from Gerard making them both tense up and slide backwards into the darkness and out of the light of the window.

Gerard sat up slowly in his bed, looking in their direction with a dopey frown, "What?"

Frank and Anthony looked at each other before Frank stepped into the light, looking down at Gerard, whose eyes widened in fright.

"Who the fu-?!" Gerard began when Frank raised a hand slowly, Gerard's mouth closed slowly, his eyes closing slightly before he looked up at Frank, biting his lip.

"Hello, boy." Frank murmured.

"Master..." Gerard whispered quietly and Frank smiled.

"Up for me, boy." Frank whispered as he watched a dreamy quality take over Gerard's eyes and he pulled the blanket off of his body and got up, standing in front of Frank when Anthony stepped out.

"Frank, stop. He's merely an adolescent."

"How old are you, boy?" Frank asked and Gerard looked at him.

"Eighteen, Master."

"There we go." Frank looked at Anthony smugly when he noticed Gerard staring at Anthony as well, "Don't be afraid boy, this is my brother. You're safe with us."

"Frank, let's go." Anthony muttered but Frank merely ignored him, leaning closer to Gerard, who was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, boy?" Frank smirked, knowing full well that Gerard was dying inside, full of want and lust for Frank with Frank exuding his own erotic scent.

"I- I want you, Master. Need you." Gerard whispered and Anthony took his brother's shoulder.

"Are you really doing this to him, Frank?"

"How am I to deny him what he wants?" Frank said with a smirk over his shoulder before he looked back at Gerard, looking down at him, biting on his lip before he ran his tongue over his fang.

"This is a bad idea, brother." Anthony began when Frank stopped him, holding up a hand.

"And what if I shared him with you?"

"You-..." Anthony began, "You mean..."

"Why not, it isn't the first time." Frank smiled lovingly at his brother, knowing they both remembered another handful of times they had shared a lover at the same time over the four centuries they had been alive.

Anthony stepped passed Frank, sliding over and behind Gerard, a long finger extending to push Gerard's hair, sweeping it from his neck. Anthony ran his finger over the pale flesh, his nose following suit, his eyes flashing pure white as he glanced up at Frank, who smirked.

Frank stepped closer, his mouth on Gerard's in a slow kiss, hearing the boy gasp before he kissed back. Frank smirked on Gerard's lips, deepening the kiss as he put his hands on Gerard's hips. Frank felt Anthony's hands on his, sliding under the shirt to caress Gerard's warm flesh.

Gerard let out a moan and Frank pulled away, slowly lifting Gerard's shirt up over his body, the boy lifting his arms up as Frank shed the material from his pale frame.

He discarded the material, running his hands over Gerard's chest and down his arms when Anthony's fingers tucked into either side of Gerard's plaid pajamas before pulling them down, having Gerard step out of them.

Frank looked Gerard up and down, biting on his lip with a smirk when he looked at Anthony, "He's mine."

"You go right ahead, brother."

Frank smiled as he took Gerard by shoulders, "Undress me, boy."

Gerard nodded softly as Frank kicked off his shoes as Gerard tugged at Frank's tie, unknotting it and pulled it off before he began unbuttoning Frank's shirt with fumbling fingers. Gerard ran his hands up over Frank's chest and over his shoulders, the shirt falling back. Gerard tugged at the cuffs of the shirt, finally letting it drop to the floor.

Gerard dropped to his knees, looking up at Frank, who was watching him with keen interest. Gerard went down and pulled off Frank's socks before reaching up to undo Frank's belt and his pants, letting them drop to the ground before Frank stepped out of them, standing naked, "And Anthony."

Anthony looked up at Frank as Gerard turned on his knees and pulled Anthony's shoes and socks off, unfastening his dark grey pants, letting them fall as he tugged Anthony's tight boxers down to his feet.

Anthony stepped out of his clothes as Gerard looked up at him, "Up." Anthony whispered and raised his hand, Gerard suddenly lifted up without his own accord, standing straight, still facing Anthony, who's eyes were still completely chrystalic.

Frank pushed up against Gerard, holding onto his hips, pulling them back out against him, moving and grinding his length against Gerard's ass, hearing the boy gasp, resting his face on Anthony's shoulder.

"Wait.: Anthony whispered, "Let's make him feel just as good?"

"Hmm?" Frank asked, his lips on Gerard's neck, feeling Gerard panting against him.

Anthony took Gerard by the shoulders and spun him, thrusting Gerard's head into Frank's shoulder, pulling Gerard's hips before he sank down onto his knees, running his tongue flat over Gerard's thigh.

Gerard let out a gasp as Frank's hands ran down his back and up, lifting his head up before kissing him roughly, the moans falling from Gerard were heavy and intense as his body shook, whimpering. Frank knew exactly what Anthony was doing behind Gerard, knowing that it was driving him to utter shambles. Frank ran his mouth over Gerard's jaw and his tongue down Gerard's neck, taking a deep inhale of the erotic scent that made the shivers run down his body. He ran his tongue back up before he began tugging at Gerard's earlobe, breathing heavily against him.

Gerard let out a moan, whimpering heavily before he let out a hard moan, jerking forward against Frank, his hips stuttering as Frank began sucking on the base of Gerard's neck, moaning softly under his breath, withholding the urge to sink his fangs into Gerard's skin.


End file.
